


Inseparable

by Fighter_and_Sacrifice (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Romantic Fluff, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fighter_and_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being with Eren for two months, Levi decides it's time to do something to show Eren how much he loves him. He disappears one morning, and comes back ready to bind himself to Eren. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.

Eren watched the guard as he locked the door to his cell. His heart started beating faster in anticipation of seeing Levi, who "kept an eye on him" at night. A couple months ago, when they had become lovers, this had changed from Eren and Levi having conversations on opposite sides of the door to Levi unlocking the door and coming in. To Eren, this was his favorite part of the day.

The door opened, and as Levi came in, the guard left. He unlocked the door and went to Eren's bed, liberating him from his chains.

"Levi heichou, I missed you," said Eren softly. Yes, they were lovers, but Eren felt as though he still had to show his respect for the corporal. Levi opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but hesitated. It seemed he thought of something else to say instead.

"I missed you too, Eren," he said, showing a slight smile on his face. Eren loved his rare smiles, especially since he was usually the only person who got to see them. He sat up and hugged Levi, resting his head on top of the shorter man's. When they pulled apart, Levi kissed Eren gently, keeping his arms wrapped around his love. Eren pulled him down onto the bed so that Levi's back was pressed against Eren's chest. It seemed that he was being unusually compliant today. Maybe there was something on his mind? Levi turned his head back towards Eren a little bit.

"Eren?" Levi asked quietly, as Eren was idly stroking his hair.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Call me Levi. Only while we're alone, though."

Eren put an arm over Levi's waist and pressed himself closer against him. He supposed it was natural to want to be called by one's name, but it still excited him nonetheless.

"I will. Levi-" he felt a shiver of excitement going through him simply from using his name with no title, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?" Levi asked.

"You just seem really compliant, I guess," said Eren. Levi took a few seconds to respond.

"I'm just tired," he said. Eren didn't completely believe him, but he let it go. Levi turned back around and closed his eyes. Eren knew it usually took him hours to go to sleep, so he held him tightly.

"Goodnight Levi. I love you," he whispered.

"'Night Eren, love you too." Eren smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

  The next morning, Levi was gone. He always got up early, locked Eren up again, and would be waiting outside the cell when the guard returned. When he woke up, the guard unlocked the cell and escorted him to breakfast. He sat down with Armin and Mikasa.

"I hope you get moved into a normal room soon," said Mikasa. She looked annoyed. "I can't believe you still have to stay in that jail cell, it's been months already."

"It's really not terrible, the bed seems fine to me," Eren said, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm going to try to get you moved into a normal room."

"No, it's really fine!" Eren said, sounding a little too worried. Mikasa gave him a strange, slightly confused look. Armin looked thoughtful for a second, but then his expression changed to one of realization, as if something was confirmed. Eren shot him a desperate look, one that said 'please don't tell.' Armin turned to Mikasa.

"He says the room is fine, don't make him move. I wouldn't want to be in a room like that, but he is comfortable with it." Eren held back a sigh of relief, silently thanking Armin.

After they finished breakfast, Commander Erwin came in.

"Today we will be going over the plans for our next expedition. It will be in one month," he said. As everyone started going to the planning room where the map of the expedition was put up, Armin walked alongside Eren.

"I think I know why you want to stay there," he said. Eren's face turned a little pink.

"Please don't say it out loud. And if anyone else finds out, we could be in serious trouble."

"I know, I wasn't planning on telling anyone. Am I right, though?" Armin asked. Eren looked at the ground.

"Probably," said Eren. Armin smiled.

"That's actually kind of cute," he said.

"Armin!" Eren said, now blushing much more noticeably. "When did you figure that out?"

"Well, about a month ago, I started suspecting it. But I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." Eren looked at Armin, always amazed at how well he could figure things out.

When they sat down, looking at the large map of their formations hanging in the front of the room, Eren realized that only Commander Erwin was standing at the front. Normally, he and Levi would explain plans together. Although Commander Erwin was of a higher rank than Levi, they still worked more like partners. Eren was expecting Levi to come in during the explanation, but as the end approached, he still wasn't there. Eren knew he most likely just had something important to do, but he still had a tiny hint of anxiousness within him. Then, just as he finished, Levi came in. No one asked where he had been for fear of physical punishment, but the attention was still drawn to him.

 

* * *

 

  Several hours later, Eren was sitting with Armin and Mikasa, discussing where they thought he could've been. He'd never missed something like that, at least in the time that they had been part of the Recon Corps. Now that Eren knew Armin would keep his secret safe, he had an easier time talking about Levi, though he did still struggle a little bit to keep his expression normal.

"Maybe he slept late," said Mikasa.

"No, he barely sleeps at all," Eren said. Luckily, he quickly realized that she'd wonder how he knew this.

"I talk to him sometimes in the cell," he explained.

"Does he treat you badly or hurt you? I still don't like him," Mikasa said. She still had a grudge against him for beating Eren.

"No, not at all. It's actually nice to have conversations with him," Eren said, trying to be careful with his word choice.

Then, to speak of the devil, Levi appeared behind Mikasa and Armin.

"Would you rather him be dead, disected, and in the hands of the military police right now?" A deep voice said, making Mikasa and Armin look behind them in surprise.

"No sir, of course not," Mikasa said.

"Then you might want to think more before saying rash things like that." He looked at her coldly. Then, he turned to Eren.

"Eren. Come with me, I need to talk to you." He kept his voice the same as when talking to anyone else.

"Yes, heichou." Eren got up and followed Levi back to his room. He noticed that Levi's left hand was balled into a fist, he seemed to be clutching something. After they were both in his room, Levi shut the door and locked it. At first, he didn't say anything.

"Levi?" Eren said. Levi looked up, and put Eren's left hand in his right, facing him.

"Eren. I-" He seemed to be having a hard time thinking of what to say.

"I'm not going to leave you, and I want you to know that." Eren stayed silent, and squeezed Levi's hand.

"I'm not great at saying this stuff, but I will do whatever I can to protect you. And, I'm really not going to ever leave. You've made me a lot happier, and I now have even more motivation than I ever have had before when I'm outside the walls. You have become the most important person in my life. I want to share your pain, your fury, your happiness. And..." Levi looked at the floor.

"I wanted to give you something to show for it." Levi held out his left hand. In it were two small, identical silver rings. Was he getting these this morning? Eren thought. Levi was very obviously uncomfortable; he was blushing quite a bit and was probably unsure of how Eren would react.

"I considered waiting longer, but I wanted to give you this as soon as possible," said Levi. Eren could almost hear the unspoken, in case I lose you.

Eren took one of the rings, and put it on the ring finger of his right hand. If it was on his left, people might mistake it for a wedding ring. If anyone asked about it, he'd just say that he'd had it since he was young, and it was given to him by his father. Then, he took the other ring and put it on the same finger on Levi's hand.

"I love you, Levi. And I'm not going to leave you or let you go either," he said breathlessly. Eren put his hands on Levi's waist, and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, and they pulled back after a few seconds. Eren's smile was contagious, and Levi caught it too. They hugged tightly. Both of them were happier than they had been in a very long time, if ever.

"I love you too, Eren," Levi said.

"Well, it's getting close to dinner, you don't want to be late, brat," Levi said with a suddenly serious face.

"Oh, fine-" Eren said, leaning forward to give Levi the last kiss he'd get until he returned to his cell that night. After one last hug, Eren left to go to dinner. On the way there, he kept spinning the ring around on his finger, feeling as if he was in paradise. Their rings became constant reminders of the promise for their love to be forever bound together.


End file.
